Mi ideal
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Amy esta caminando sola en la noche y unos maleantes tratan d molestarla pero alguien la ayuda y la pone a salvo.  SEGA Copyright 2012 All rights reserved.


Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved.

Otro de esta pareja. **Ema **tiene razón, a mi me gusta mucho el Ashura x Amy XD

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y a los que me dejan reviews, de verdad :D

* * *

><p><em>En una parte de la ciudad...<em>

Rouge: !Bueno, ese si fue impresionante!

Amy: !Si que lo fue! (cargando bolsas llenas de regalos)

Rouge: Bien, necesito irme ya, Shadow y Omega me esperan. Adiós Amy

Amy: Adios Rouge, fue un placer estar contigo

Rouge: Igualmente, y no olvides estar sola aquí de noche, puede ser peligroso para ti (lo ultimo lo dice con tono burlón)

Amy: !Hmp, soy una chica fuerte! (lo dice como molesta)

!No me va a pasar nada!

Rouge: Lo se, !jaja! !Cuidate! (se va volando)

Amy: (La ve volando a lo lejos hasta que ya no la puede ver) Esa Rouge...

Bien, no importa (calmándose un poco) creo que sera mejor que llegue a casa, despues de todo desvelarse no es lo mio

_Amy se va caminando sola, pues prefiere hacerlo que in en auto, en el camino hacia su casa pero lo que no sabia es que las luces de una pequeña parte de ese lugar se fueron (a unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su casa) y ya nadie salio de sus casa por temor a que algo malo les pasara, pues había maleantes merodeando por ahí. Como era de esperarse Amy llegó y en cuanto la vieron estos empezaron a acercarse hacia ella..._

Amy: (Asustada) ¿Q-quién anda ahí?

Chico malo 1: Vamos nena, no te preocupes

Chico malo 2: No te haremos nada, jeje

Chico malo 3: Tu solo has lo que nosotros digamos. Y puedes empezar quedándote quieta y callada...

Ambos chicos malos: !Jajajajajaja!

Amy: (Gritando) !A-aléjense!

Chico malo 3: (Molesto) !¿Qué no te dijimos que hagas lo que te dijéramos?

Chico malo 2: Ni modo (sacando una navaja)

Chico malo 1: Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas (también saca una navaja)

_Amy al ver esto corre espantada, dejando lo que cargaba al piso. Lo malo para ella es que vio que a pesar de que ella tiro las cosas al suelo ellos ni de chiste voltearon a verlas. Era obvio que ellos no querían las bolsas. Al correr gritaba para que alguien pudiese escucharse y si se podía, también ayudarla, pero su voz era ignorada, siendo arrastrada por el viento a lugares muy lejanos de ahí..._

_Amy por m__á__s rápida que era, comenzó a cansarse y esto solo lograba desesperarla m__á__s porque ella cada vez era m__á__s lenta y ellos ya la estaban alcanzando._

_Llego a un punto del cual ya no podría escaparse, pues se topo con un callejón. Ella ya solo se detuvo y al verlos comenzó a llorar, viendo como la cara de aquellos sujetos llena de malicia y maldad venían por ella. De verdad que todo estaba perdido..._

Chico malo 1: (Sonriendo) Se termino el juego cara bonita

Chico malo 2: Tan joven para acabar a si...

_Amy ya solo cerro sus ojos, esperando que todo pasara lo m__á__s rápido que se pudiese para ya no sufrir m__á__s_

Chica malo 3: Se acabo, jaja-

HA! (grita tremendo de dolor y extrañamente cae al suelo)

Chico malo 1: ¿Qué demoni- (es golpeado por el estomago, dejándolo casi sin respirar)

Chico malo 2: (Voltea incrédulo a sus compañeros viendo lo que pasa) ¿C-cómo?

-Se acerca alguien-

?: ¿Así de cobardes son?

Chico malo 2: (Mira enojado) M-maldito!

!Toma esto! (lo trata de herir con la navaja)

?: (Se mueve y esquiva el ataque) Deja de hacerlo si no quieres MORIR

Chico malo 2: Si claro, jeje (logra herirlo)

?: (Se queja un poco por la cortada que le provoco el maleante) Si tu estas jugando conmigo, yo no lo estoy contigo...

Chico malo 2: !¿Qué estas- !

(cae al suelo)

_El sujeto golpeo a todos hasta dejarlos casi muertos, pues él no vio otro remedio mas que ese. Cuando fue a ver como se encontraba Amy, este la vio todavía parada y llorando pero con los ojos cerrados, pues al parecer estaba tan asustada que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba_

?: (Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella) Abrá sus ojos

Amy: (Todavía asustada pero los abre) ¿Huh?

?: Tranquila esta a salvo

Amy: (Mirando a varios lados, viendo como los maleantes estaban casi moribundos)

¿Q-qué ha ocurrido? (deja de llorar un poco)

?: No se preocupe, lo importante es que esta usted a salvo

Amy: ¿T-tú lo hiciste? (se le queda mirando)

_Desde que Amy se le quedo viendo, noto algo extraño en este sujeto. Al parecer era un muchacho (como de su edad) de coloración verdosa con lineas negras, alto, delgado y unos extraños pero atractivos ojos rojos. Pero como ella noto, el parecía ser alguien muy pálido, cosa que le extraño un poco. Él no parecía alguien común, alguien normal. Y menos viendo como dejo a esos sujetos._

_Como no quería parecer grosera mejor dejo sus dudas y prosiguió a preguntarle otra cosa_

Amy: ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

?: Por nada en especial

Amy: (Nota la herida del joven) Q-quisiera agradecértelo

?: No es necesario (suelta sus manos de los hombros de ella)

Amy: P-por favor, dejame ayudarte

?: No puedes

Amy: (Pensando) B-bueno, si regreso a casa s-sola me puede pasar lo mismo que ahorita

?: (Mira como preocupado) Bien, puedes ayudarme. Te acompañare hasta tu casa

Amy: (Sorprendida de que haya aceptado) G-gracias...

_Los dos se fueron caminando hasta la casa de ella (poniéndose ya tranquila) y como era de esperarse Amy le invito a pasar. Como nuestro invitado estaba siendo chantajeado por ella, él aceptaba cualquier cosa que ella dijese como por ejemplo comer y platicar. Pero a Amy se le hacia raro eso, pues para ella el hecho de que la obedeciese significaba una cosa..._

_Cuando lo estaba curando de la herida ella noto que él parecía distraído de algo y eran tantas las ganas de saber quien realmente era él que sin el menor consentimiento se lo pregunto directamente_

Amy: Dime ya quien eres por favor (hace ojos que nadie podría resistirse)

?: Lo haré pero prometeme algo

Amy: (Un poco curiosa) Si, lo que sea

?: Prometeme que no vas a tenerme miedo y te vallas a alejar de mi

Amy: No, no lo haré

?: Esta bien, mi nombre es Ashura. Y yo...

Amy: ¿Si?

Ashura: Soy...

Amy: ¿Aja?

Ashura: Un...

Amy: (Ya desesperada pero sin decir nada)

Ashura: Amy, no te vayas a asustar, te lo pido de corazón. Soy el último descendiente de la cruza de una Náyade y un Orco

Amy:(Sorprendida) N-no puede ser. Yo escuche que en esta ciudad habían acabado con todos los seres de esa familia

Ashura: Creyeron que habían acabado conmigo también, per_o _sobreviví y un sabio mago me dijo porque

Amy: Entonces tu no eres-

Ashura (Asiente con la cabeza) Exacto, yo no soy normal. Es por esa razón por la que te platique antes que no podía estar a la luz del sol por tanto tiempo, por lo que prefiero salir de noche

Amy: (Le da una sonrisa) Oh Ashura, ¿Era por eso que estabas preocupado? Yo no te tendría miedo o me alejaría de ti por algo así

Ashura: A-Amy...

Amy: Y además, ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te dijo ese sabio mago?

Ashura: S-si, porque no (un poco tenso). Cuando yo era chico y sobreviví al atentado él me ayudo y cuido de mi hasta que me puse mejor y dijo que yo sobreviví porque alguien en un futuro me ocuparía, pues yo seria su ideal y esa persona la miá. Me dijo que era una chica y ella ya lo sabría puesto ha que el ya se lo había dicho

Amy: Que curioso~

Ashura: (Nota el tono con el que lo dijo)

Amy: Dime una cosa, ¿Sabes por qué me haces caso?

¿Quisieras saberlo?

_Ashura vio que era cierto lo que ella decía, la estaba obedeciendo al cien por ciento y sin motivo aparente. Como esto atrapo su atención, pidió que le diese la respuesta_

Amy: Ashura (acercandosele de una manera muy peligrosa)

Ashura: (Paralizado sin saber que hacer)

Amy: (Toma la cara de Ashura con sus dos manos)

Ashura, yo soy tu ideal y tu el mió

_Y dicho esto ambos experimentaron el primer beso que los dos hayan recibido en su vida_

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan enfadado, pues este es un poco más largo XD<em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y estén atentos a más fics de estos dos. Sugerencias son aceptadas!_

EDIT: **Nancy the hedgehog**, te agradesco tu review realmente. Lo del primer beso es que todos los fics son como una linea de tiempo distinta, pero se pueden unir si se desea. Se lo dejo a la imaginacion del lector y lectora :D

_Galaxy_ y _Diana_ son tus oc's? Me da la impresion pero no se.

Gracias e igual me despido de ti. Hasta la proxima!


End file.
